1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pack of laundered, folded, and sterilized articles, and more particularly to articles adapted for surgical use in a hospital environment and to a method of packaging such articles.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a pack of laundered, folded and sterilized articles made of fabric material and which have band means disposed in encircling relation around the pack and holding same in a compact manner. In certain previous instances, such a known pack has been held together with a simple string. In other previous instances, such a pack has been held together by a tape which has an adhesive material which contacts the outer article of the pack. However, it has been found that during reprocessing of the pack, if the tape material is not properly removed from the fabric, the adhesive material provided on such a tape gets into the interstices of the fabric material of the outer article of the pack and the residual causes stains and potential harbors where bacteria can collect and grow. Especially in applications where such articles are used during surgery, it is very important that the articles be free of bacteria. In tape-held packs of the character mentioned the adhesive material from the tape is generally visible on the articles upon inspection of such articles prior to use, and once discovered the articles are reprocessed thereby resulting in multiple washings with their added costs; and, even with multiple washings there is no assurance that the adhesive will ever be removed whereby the same procedure might be repeated, further increasing costs.
The previous packs of laundered, folded, and sterilized articles, including those in the form of articles used in surgery, have deficiencies in that they have either been held together by simple strings which do not provide an adequate and secure closure and will produce airborne contaminates when cut or broken, or have been held together by adhesive tape in which the adhesive can migrate to each article engaged by the tape and provide harbors for bacteria and added costs to process each article on which adhesive is discovered.